


Respect Despite Fault

by Dracien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Beasts Freeform, Gen, Hardwork Comes From Within, NOT Fat Glorifying, Not Fat Shaming, man i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracien/pseuds/Dracien
Summary: In a world filled with creatures that combine the biological and the inorganic substances of the world there exists a guild that strives to conquer and tame these beasts.  There are those that travel great distances to show their skills in hopes of gaining acceptance to this group and the chance to acquire an elemental beast.  Simply arriving at the guild base is all the requirements needed to be accepted.  Since the headquarters is situated on a steep cliff side surrounded by perilous mountains to the north, raging seas to the east, and a deadly forest stretching along the western borders.  All these natural barriers are made even more impassible by the fact they are filled with the very elemental beasts that are both coveted and feared.





	Respect Despite Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an aggravated state after hearing a lot of people on the internet saying that fat is beautiful... It isn't, fat is unhealthy and you put your life at greater risk by glorifying fat. I should know, I have lost family due to weight related issues. And there isn't a day that goes by that I worry if that is the day I lose another family member.

In a world filled with creatures that combine the biological and the inorganic substances of the world there exists a guild that strives to conquer and tame these beasts. There are those that travel great distances to show their skills in hopes of gaining acceptance to this group and the chance to acquire an elemental beast. Simply arriving at the guild base is all the requirements needed to be accepted. Since the headquarters is situated on a steep cliff side surrounded by perilous mountains to the north, raging seas to the east, and a deadly forest stretching along the western borders. All these natural barriers are made even more impassible by the fact they are filled with the very elemental beasts that are both coveted and feared.  
  
It is within this region, high up the mountain range’s tallest peak that the most recent batch of prospects climb up the steep rocks. Three young men and one young woman are guided by a tamer and his mountain gorilla elemental beast. The gorilla travels above the group ensuring they travel relatively stable paths. Its stone arms toss boulders into pits to create temporary bridges for the travelers and occasionally create divots in the cliff faces for hands and feet to climb. Two of the prospects already have an elemental beast. One an ivy lemur that uses its long leafy tail to aid its master in climbing, and the other a fire vulture that merely sits perched on its master’s shoulder. The last male prospect has no elemental beast to call his own, but he does have equipment specially designed for climbing and beast taming. The final member of this group is the saddest of them all. She carries nearly one hundred extra pounds of fat on top of years of teasing and bullying from her size to her wire frizzy red hair to the ridiculous amount of freckles that adorn her face. She has neither beasts nor gear to assist her trek and has fallen drastically behind the others. Sweat pours down her body; all her muscles shake from exhaustion and her breathing is coming out in quick pants, yet she still carries on.  
  
Once she finally makes it to the selected location, over an hour after the others, the tamer guide begins, “Attention!” All the prospects line up in soldierly fashion, the one female in the group slower than the others and still panting and her vision beginning to gain black dots. She tries desperately to even her breathing. “All right you pathetic weaklings” he yells to the group at large, “and little runt” here he looks directly at the only woman. “This here is the Magonloa Mountain. The only place in existence to find the strongest, most highly coveted and most importantly the most vicious elemental beast: wind wolves.” At this the prospects all grin in confidence and smirk to each other believing they will soon be in possession of the greatest elemental beast. The lone female, however, is still blinking the spots from her eyes and hardly hears the tamer’s words.  
  
“Now these elemental beasts,” the tamer continues, “only obey masters with the ability to subdue them. You must prove to them that you are Alpha material, that you are worthy of their respect, that the strength of your will outmatches any other.” He pauses a moment and fully takes in the batch of prospects in front of him. They look like the usual: arrogant, top of the social food-chain, never failed before kids; which makes the initiation hazing so much fun. “There are many ways that one can do that. Defeat a wind wolf in battle, complete an act of valor, or one sure-fire way,” he pauses for dramatic effect, they all perk up at this, eager to know how to obtain a wind wolf for their own. “You could jump from one of these cliffs and free fall to the bottom.” There are scoffs and a sneer from the prospects not believing the last option. “Hey, you either die, or prove that your will overcomes the fear of death.”  
  
Suddenly, there is a piercing cry that could only be described as a terrified squeal and the lone female of the group rushes passed the tamer and over the edge of the cliff. The rest of the group stands in shocked silence, the tamer especially: in all his forty years no one has ever actually jumped. Immediately, the tamer sends down his mountain gorilla to catch the free falling woman, but a cry bursts forth from her chest. “My name is Stephany Willia Small! I’m fat, my hair is a mess, and my face has too many freckles. I have no friends and everyone seems to hate me!! But I vow that there is nothing that will stop me from becoming the greatest elemental beast tamer there ever was and ever will be!!!”  
  
The pack of wind wolves bursts from the air tunnels dug into the mountain. They all begin to circle the falling human. Moments before she impacts with the ground, she stops in midair. She turns her head and sees that not one, not two, but three wind wolves have arrived to stop her from death and bow to her will.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work.
> 
> For more information on me and my works, please visit:
> 
> https://ao3dracien.tumblr.com/


End file.
